Return of Superdude!
by FunkyIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Omega is back! but now itex gave him emotions... when he falls in love what flock do? he's getting a little creepy...fax.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Max POV

_Flying, flying, in the open sky, when days are hot when days are cold, in the open sk-_

"_**MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

I was awoken from my rather disturbing dream by Fang who was leaning toward me a few feet away.

"What?" I asked. You could hear the sleep in my voice

"We have a bit of a problemo" Iggy told me.

"And what might that problemo be?" I said doing a quick 360. Nothing looked out of order, Angel and Total were still asleepand Gazzy was fartin' his butt off (in his sleep).

I tried to get up and move awa from the intoxicating stench but there was a stabbing pain in my left wing while Nudge was desperately trying to not make a sound with her motormouth and Fang- well, Fang was being Fang; silent, dark, and alert.

It was Fang who answered, "Omega is back." DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

I kept a long string of swear words from flooding my mind for Angel's sake.

_Omega was back, how could that be? _ I thought.

_**You never really killed him at Itex's headquarters you just knocked him out,**_ the Voice added non-helpfully.

_Thanks, jeb. _I thought sarcastically

Thankfully the Voice didn't add any comment. I really didn't need to deal with him now.

"Are you alright?" Fang was looking at me worriedly.

"Yah, I guess." To tell you the truth I really wasn't sure. It was like Ari all over again. But I didn't have time to worry about that yet, I had to deal with Omega now

"Where is he?" I demanded. I was ready to rip someone's head off after having to be reminded of Ari.

"I'm right here" a slightly familiar voice said.

_Son of a biscuit. _

I whipped my head around to see the greatest creation of Itex, Whom I was supposed to fight to the death, who I was supposed to DIE for to demonstrate his so called 'supiriorness'……

**Omega**


	2. uhh yay! chapter 2!

**Hey! Thanks to Fallen Ark Angel for being the first reviewer!!!!!!! In the previous chap I didn't have an author's note or a disclaimer for it so I' giving you both!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does, but I do own this story so if you try to copy it I will **_**HUNT YOU DOWN!!!............................OR SHOOT MYSELF IN THE FOOT!!!! **_**(Jk.)**

**Anyways……**

Chapter 2

Max POV

Something was weird with his voice, other than it being, well, _it. _His voice had actual humanness to it now, not just robotic beep-boop-bop crap coming out of it. And I was pretty sure that it wasn't just me turning all-the-way insane because even Total looked a bit confused.

_That's….strange _I thought, half expecting either angel or the Voice to add in on that comment.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, nope, no response

Anyway,

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, instantly getting in front of the rest of the flock. And snapping my kick-ass wings just slightly in case we had to do an up-and-out.

"I came for help" omega stated, obviously not realizing that I, alone, not to mention the rest of the flock, could kick his ass to the middle of next June.

"But whatever could perfect little superboy need help with?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Or was that just left-over drool from sleeping?

"Itex has given me something I can't handle, something I don't know how to handle."

"Omg!!! You have to tape record this!! Omega saying he can't do something? This is gold!" Nudge said with a smile on her face.

_That's my girl!_ I thought

"What ever could bee soooo hard to handle that not even the pinnacle of itex can handle it?" I asked- you guessed it- sarcastically. But this time I was genuinely curious. What could be so difficult that Omega would come to _us_- the flock, and _me_- who had almost killed him; who kinda still _wanted_ to kill him…kinda.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'potions'. No-that couldn't be right. But what the fudge could he mean??

"_POTIONS?!?!?!?" _the Gasman cried out."I knew the director was a witch and a B with and itch, but I didn't think that she was magical!"

I rolled my eyes at him while Omega stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"_Emotions_, not _potions_, you duh duh duuh!" Iggy said. Iggy did have the best ears of all of our genetically enhanced ears.

"So my ex-mom does have a heart after al!" I exclaimed! I really had to get this talking-sarcastically-all-the-time thing under control.

"Not exactly." he said. If you have watched the movie Twilight and saw Edward Cullen say that, then Omega looked exactly like him.

''well-" he was cut off by a buzzing sound.

"we have to go, _now_."


	3. That's right, i just flicked your head!

**Thanks to Fallen Ark Angel, sweet-honey2009 and Surreptitiously Anonymous for reviewing!! Thanks for the tips, guys!**

**But I don't see what's wrong with a cliffhanger, it keeps the story exiting**

**Question for the reviews: what should I name my chapters? They're getting pretty boring.**

**I'm gonna be a little slower making chaps now cuz I'm moving but I'll still stay up with my computer at night when I can. (Its 1:28 am!!!!!)**

**Anyway… here's chapter 3!!**

Chapter 3

Max POV

_Crap crap _CRAP_! _Supe_r crap! DOUBLE crap! _I thought. Omega probably wouldn't run away if they were just a bunch of flyboys coming. No, this was gonna be worse than some pathetic excuse for an eraser if we didn't go quickly.

"Up and away, now!!" I ordered the flock. "Iggy, two steps and up at 5 o'clock"

And just like that we were all airborne and stretching out our wings. Fang and Iggy were on either side of me. I was holding Total, and Angel, Gazzy, and nudge were above us in their own little triangle. Then I remembered omega. I looked down and saw that he was racing through the trees in the direction that we were flying.

We went on like that for what seemed like hours, going past mile, after mile, after mile of woods and trees. Finally, after about twenty minutes, I head shouts from Omega telling us to slow down and land.

"Should we go down?" I asked fang. He shrugged but angled his wings so that he started a slight decent.

"Everyone, we're going down, but stay alert. Especially you Iggy, you have the best ears." I said.

With a variety of responses, we one by one started our decent to where omega was sanding.

He was leaning against a particularly large oak tree with a smug look on his face like all of those stupid jocks from the temporary school that we went to. I mean, before we found that the teachers had tazers and that Anne was a back-stabbing, no-good, _#!$&%!-you! _ Type of person.

Once we landed and everyone was on their feet, I oh-so-brilliantly started the conversation that was destined to be had.

"You have 30 seconds to explain what that was before I whup your ass to the little weenie fest where you belong." I said coldly.

"I'll start my timer" the Gasman mumbled, and Angel fought back a giggle. Darn, those kids.

"Well, after you didn't kill me at Itex headquarters, the director wouldn't stop making batch after batch of new experiments, trying to find one that might kill you. I'm trying to run them off but they keep following me. They won't leave me alone. I told you to go for your safety." Then he smiled at me, but the smile lasted too long. Fang cleared his throat but before he could say anything, I was already speaking.

"Wipe that smile off your face, you sexist pig, I could've handled them alone, if I had to. Need I remind you who kicked your skinny little butt back at itex?" I said innocently. And with that I flicked his forehead and walked past him, heavily bumping his shoulder on the way.

And when I was about o take off, Omega interrupted me

"I need help." he said for the second time, turning to me.

"I'll think about it." I said, I was feeling very very _very _generous.

And with that I flew away, with the flock on my heels.


	4. to pwn or not pwn, that is the question

**Hey guys!! I'm soo glad that more people have reviewed! Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooong holdup, I've lost my inspiration and if you see her, please tell me. She is very tall and has hair like Paramore's except purple and blue, plus school started, yada yada yada blah, blah, blah. Your typical story of why I couldn't update**

**Disclaimer: sadly, Maximum Ride whom we all know and love Is not owned by me and my sister ****'spunky 'ardvark'4eva' ****doesn't either, JP does. Blah, blah, blah. Tear, tear, tear. *Bangs head against wall while sobbing and wishing I owned Maximum Ride***

**Anyways….. the long awaited chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

MaxPOV

Ooh, yeah. That was a lil' sumin' sumin' I like to call POWNEGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hark, what is that sound, PWND.

Hehehe, anyway, I was flying smugly away with my flock on my heels across this farmland we found deserted a few minutes ago, thinking about how smooth I was with the previous dramatic entrance.

_So are we gonna help him or what?_ Angel thought

_Oh, yah, I didn't think about that. _I thought

_So think about it now._ Said angel

Some people just have to be captain obvious, don't they?

_I HEARD THAT!_ Angel screamed in my head. Whoa, that last sentence was weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeird. Not to me, but you know what I mean.

_Max, you should treat this situation like a test._ The Voice added unhelpfully.

Wait, this is another test? SCREW TESTS!!!

_I never said it _was_ a test._ The Voice replied.

So it isn't?

_Maybe, maybe not. _

Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………. I think the voice sensed my anger, so he/she left my head. Smart choice too.

And just to make the situation more complicated, Fang flew over to me just then

_What is he doing? I thought _

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are hopeless. _With that Angel left my mind. Which means she was listening me talk to the voice. Great. Just great.

"Wazup?" I said casually.

"Nuthin' much" he (the fangalator) said.

So we just flew like that, our wings in perfect sync, for another 5 or so minute until nudge flew over and admitted that she was tired and so was the Gasman. So, being the leader, I announced that we would land in a nearby forest that was coming up in about a mile.

Hearing this, Gazzy, being the goofy goober he is, dive bombed about 50 meters down and swinging back up again.

That kid…

As we landed, I started immediately looking for stuff to start a fire with. Naturally, being in a forest, we had a fire and a place to sleep in no time.

Shortly after we were done roasting whatever could plausibly be roasted over a fire, we popped a spot in the closest tree that could support our weight (even though it wasn't that much) and rested.

I had first watch so I decided that I would actually think about how the crap I was gonna deal with Omega.

It's harder than it sounds.

I mean think about it; if we do help him, he is more than likely to turn on us in our sleep and send us to Itex, but if we didn't help him, then if this was a test we would be screwed. Well, even more screwed than we were before.

I never really had a chance to figure it out because just then Omega popped up 5 inches away from my face and quickly SLUNG ME OVER HIS BACK and ran.

OH PINCUSHENS, I'VE JUST BEEN PWND!!!

**A/N fyi I was listening to 'In too deep' by Sum 41, 'call me when your sober' by Evanescence, 'Sympathy' and 'Slide' by Goo Goo dolls, 'photograph' by Weezer, and 'face down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while writing this. R&R cuz that just makes life more fun 4 evry1 (ooooh, that rhymes!)**

**Questions for the reviews: what is **_**your **_**favorite song/band of all time? Just tell me in a review**

**-simmn**


	5. finally i write something on here

**A/N) it's me. And yeah, I know I suck, but I could literally write an essay on how much homework I have and why all of my teachers can go BUTT-SUCK IT!Another chappie! Any who… Thanks 4 the reviews! Let me just say I am a proud user of the word 'PWND' and completely understand if you disagree.**

**So I tried to 'develop my characters' as you reviewers told me to. Let me know if this is better.**

WTF?

What was he freaking planning to do? Who did he think he was to just take me from my flock?

Boy was he screwed.

I did what I would normally do in this situation; I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. I figured that Itex at least gave him nerve endings.

As I suspected, he dropped like a pile of bricks and crawled into a fatal position, and WHIMPERED! Who knew that Mr. Emotionless could actually make that sound?

As quick as only a bird- mutant kid could be, I stood up, brushed myself off, and prepared for take-off in the general direction of where I guessed the flock was.

What I wasn't expecting was someone to tackle me to the ground, smashing my wing under me. YOWZAHS that hurt like mashuganag.

Omega shortly answered in saying sorry about a zillion times. Seriously, what is wrong with him? First, it's admitting he as feelings, then it's asking me to help, and now it's saying sorry for hurting me. I think he didn't read the instruction manual on 'how to become a bad dude'.

So, me being me, I slugged him in the face

"What was that for?" omega yelled.

"For not knowing how to be a bad dude."

"Who said I was a 'bad dude?'"

"Me."

"Who listens to you?"

"A lot of people..." I whispered calmly. I was starting to get really frustrated. I, Maximum Ride am here explaining why I punched a guy that I THOUGHT WAS DEAD.

I really needed to re-think my life a little. Like now for instance, I can't fly, I can fight, but if I escaped he would probably just come and find me again. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I realized what my only choice was.

Yes, I was going to have to actually _talk_ to the person who I so badly wanted to kill not so long ago. Worse, yet, it was going to have to be about _feelings_. Yah, cuz I was such an expert on that.

But now was not the time to flip out. I needed to be serious now, collect myself. Once I took some deep breaths, I came to the conclusion that I could out-run him, because I still have some minimal strength from my wings.

"So what are you planning to say now?" I asked "and you better get on with it, 'cuz I'm about to run like heck in five seconds"

"No, don't go, I need to talk to you, but I don't know how."

_Thank you captain obvious!_ I thought

"Why don't you start by telling me just why it had to be _me_ that you talk to?" but I knew the answer before I asked. He didn't know anyone else, that's why. He was imprisoned by Itex his whole life. He had no one else.

Not that he had me, that's for sure.

"I had no one else to turn to, I was on my own, you must understand." He said, and immediately winced at how those words sounded.

But I didn't care, because somehow this struck a nerve. Now I was angry.

"And why do I have to understand? I have 5 of the most amazing people on earth as a family, and unlike you, I know how to keep my act together and control myself, so that I don't _have_ to turn to anyone. I've taught myself to be self-sufficient, and maybe you should too." I said with menace in my voice.

"Are you really self-sufficient? Because I think you need to have people around you, keeping you calm, to be there for you."

Was he calling me weak? Okay, now I was _pissed_.

"I warned you." I said, and took off running the other way.

Now, I can run pretty darn fast, but my raptor hearing allowed me to hear him calling out.

"You know, the Director told me I couldn't count on you, now I guess she was right."

Oh, he _did not _just go there.

**(A/N) so was it better? Do you want to change the story up a bit? Review to tell me.**

**Did it suck? Was it awesome? I really don't know.**


	6. Ponder

**A/N Special thanks to hiddenangel15 for the especially helpful criticism. Also, you guys should know, it was really sopranokittythegreat that got me off my tush to write this. Thanks **

**Here's chapter 7**

I'm sure your past knowledge of me tells you that when I get mad, it's usually not going to end well. You may also know that I like to fly when I get angry. But, unfortunately, one of my wings is jacked up at the moment, so I went with option B: run like the devil.

I ran for, I don't know, about 2 hours? Now, I'm not stupid, I ran in a circle-y shape so I wouldn't get even farther away from my flock.

After I returned from my little teenage angst run, I was still burdened with a certain frustration. I was so sick and tired of never being able to tell what to do and now, on top of all of my other problems, I have to deal with _him_? Why me?

_Return back to him, he obviously needs your help. You can't sit and whine forever. This is something you can't just run out on._

That's what really threw my anger into a climax.

Without thinking, I punched tree after tree, transforming myself into a destructive tornado.

Apparently, punching raw tree bark isn't the best way to keep your hands looking spiffy. Within seconds, my hand was almost drenched in thick blood. Oh, great, now I have to explain this in addition to why I let Omega whisk me away.

String upon string of curse words flooded my mind, using the most colorful language that I have picked up over the years. I knew I had to stop the bleeding, so I covered my hand in a corner of my t-shirt and curled up in the grooved roots of a particularly large tree. The 'medical' procedures from the School were not completely lost on me.

As it turns out, thinking is a lot easier when your hands and your wing are busted. The pain really clears your mind. Why did I feel so conflicted about not helping him? And, yippee- he decided to smash in the already complicated topic of that spawn of Satan the Director. His darn perfect blue-green eyes were really getting to me.

Wait, what did I just say?

Fang POV

Now is about the time where I get into alarm mode and go to option #1: find Max. I didn't know what to think about the situation, and apparently neither did the flock, because we were all...kinda … just… standing there. I don't like this whole 'Return of Superdude' idea; it just doesn't gel with me. Would Omega really just come out of nowhere and ask for help? He could pose as a massive threat to even be around, him being so close to Itex and stuff.

But, more importantly, what would Max decide? For once I want her to not be the better person and just kaboot him away so we can go somewhere nice, like France or Spain, the romance areas….wait what?

Omega POV

This is the point I have been preparing myself for. I knew rejection was coming, but I never knew it could hurt this badly. But I have nowhere else to go; getting control of my emotions is the only way out for me now. Why did I have to add that Director crap? Now she will never help me. I felt strange, almost as if I wanted to scream ad cry at the same time. Utterly frustrated. But wasn't it just a few days ago when I was thinking that Max was going to be my savior? Why couldn't she just do what she is asked? That is her one, single defect. Pride and morale. Not her quirky smile or her slightly awkward sentimental moments. When I watch her with her flock, though, she is a mother to them. She takes care of them, loves them.

I want that, too

**(A/N I really want to get something out there. Looking back at my previous chapters, and noting the fact that I have another story out about what not to do in a fanfiction, I am frankly ashamed of the product that I am putting out. But I don't want to give up on this story. This is going to be a leisurely updating pattern, and as some of you so kindly pointed out, sometimes it takes me a loooooong time to find inspiration. I apologize, but any and all criticism/suggestions are welcome and urged.)**


	7. What to do?

**A/N call me as many bad names as you want.**

MAX POV

This is the time in those sappy-ending movies where the girl goes and does a serious self-check on her priorities, usually in montage mode. Now, my life is as far from a happy ending movie as it can get, I don't even need special FX.

But whatever, it works sometimes, right?

Ok let's check: I'm running from Omega. He may or may not need my help gaining control of 'emotions' that the Director may or may not have given him and I may or may not be of any help to him.

Well then, that accomplishes absolutely NOTHING.

Ok, Max, let me think again. You know things are bad when you start talking in the third person.

I'm running from Omega. My wing is useless at the moment due to injury. I am not with my flock because this robot scrap of a person took me from them. My options?

1.) once he comes and finds me, try to beat him up enough to get a head start on a race to my flock. _No, he can easily outrun you, _the voice denied,_ he is engineered that way. _

Ugh, ok. How about… 2.) Hide away for a day or so until I'm healed enough to get the hell out of this place. _You and I both know that you aren't the most patient person in the world. The flock needs you. _

JEEZ dude, there's not much else I can do right now, ok? Omega will find me in a matter of minutes now, and I have no time for you.

_Oh, but there is one more option, Maximum. You are just too scared to take it._

What? How dare he…she? Whatever. No one calls me weak!

_Well then why don't you try, I don't know, _talking _to him?_

Uh-huh-huh-huh-HUH? Is that a hint of attitude I detect? But as much as I hate to think it, he's right. It's time to settle this little score with my former foe.

That's when I heard the twig snap behind me.

FANG POV

"Yo guys, get of your rumps and let's move!" I shouted, trying to rally the troops.

I was greeted with 'shmeh's and 'blug's. We had made camp in the tallest tree we could find, and unfortunately only got around 5 hours of sleep.

Gazzy's leg was draped over at least three branches, and I noticed his pants seemed a bit short. We could use a few upgrades pretty soon, and I made a mental note to stop by the nearest Target once we found Max.

My calm thinking was ruined by a silent but deadly fart coming from the only person in the flock known to fart like that. Gross, I know, but 'tis the truth.

I gave them 5 minutes to get up, stretch out, and grab a bite from our backpacks until I started to make a plan o f attack. Quite awkwardly, (I wasn't used to giving instructions) I got everyone's attention.

"Ok, we need to find Max, then we're gonna find Omega, figure out what in the world he wants, then we deal with it. Got it?" I said in a rush, looking around for confirmation.

"Sounds good to me!" Angel perkily chirped

"Yeah, same here!" Gazzy added.

"Ohmygod we're totally gonna beat up omega I mean how can he just take Max away from us doesn't he know how much she means to us and I mean especially you Fang you must be like totally pissed cuz we know you and Max kinda have a thing and-" Iggy the saint stopped her.

I almost blushed at her last statement, but bros don't do that, as it would hurt my manly macho aura.

"Let's go" I stated.

"What he is really trying to say is _Leggo_" Iggy murmured under his breath. I rolled my eyes at his white-boy 'swagger'.

We flew slowly, but at a high altitude so we could clearly and thoroughly scan the forest below us. This continued for about an hour and a half, and we were all getting frustrated and antsy. We were about to land just before Gazzy yelled out "I see something down there, guys!"

Of course, we all looked where he was pointing ad did see something suspiciously white against the dark brown and green we had gotten accustomed to seeing.

I dove down as fast as I could, never taking my eyes off of the white patch.

I quickly saw that it was, indeed a human, but decided to stay a good 50 feet up until I figured out that it was actually Max. It was getting dark outside and we couldn't use our raptor vision to its full extent.

The flock assembled in a V around me and we all cruised in one place, never moving as we spied on the person.

She (I assumed it was a she, it just looked...um…feminine) was sitting, her back to a tree, with her face in her hands, until suddenly, she whipped around and stood up to see a guy slowly walking towards her.

When I saw this guy, I immediately recognized it as superdude, Omega. You could see his intensely bleached teeth from a mile away. I'm not sure what kept me from just swooping down and beating the dude to a pulp, but I didn't.

I kinda just wanted to listen in on their conversation, see if it's any different when they're one-on-one.

**(A/N I'll fill in on Max's pov next chapter, but I felt like putting something up. HAPPY GRADUATION TO MEEEE and everyone else )**


End file.
